


The Watcher

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiding in the bushes was never the plan.





	The Watcher

**The Watcher**

**-**

Hiccup was missing. 

It wasn’t a particularly unusual thing, really. Especially since Stoick had begun impressing on his son the importance of sitting in on meetings and speeches, or since Astrid’s father had started drumming his fingertips on whatever surface he happened to have nearby. Entire days sometimes went by where the village would only see the chief’s boy as he was taking off on Toothless and as he was returning that evening.

But to be missing while his Night Fury lolled about the feeding stations— that was unusual. 

“I’ll find him,” Astrid had told Stoick, waving a hand over her shoulder as she left the agitated chief. “I’m pretty sure I know where he is.”

And she had.  _Oh_ , had she found him.

As he grew up, Hiccup never really left the cove. It was where he hid from village responsibilities, where he wasted pretty summer afternoons, where he went to think and brainstorm. If he was on the island and he wasn’t in the village, she could find him in the cove. It was his safe place, one he shared with her quite often. 

That day, she climbed over the heavy boulders and mossy rocks leading to the entrance of the cove with significantly less concern than his father exhibited. Her feet knew the stumbling places, her hands knew the best holds. It was second nature to squeeze through the narrow, cave like opening and ease herself down the rock face. So easy, in fact, that she was caught up in her thoughts. She was weaving through the tall boulders and opening her mouth to announce herself when her eyes finally fell on Hiccup.

 _All_ of Hiccup.

Astrid pulled up short, her fingertips still scraping the rock concealing her. The greeting she’d been about to speak dissolved on her tongue like one of Gothi’s headache powders. Her gaze dropped in reflexive propriety, but then it slowly raised again— trailing over grass first, then the wet clothes that had been stretched out to dry, hesitating over the shore of the crystal clear lake, and then finally settling on her boyfriend’s bare back.

The surface of the water rested just below the dimples at the base of his spinal column, which curved as Hiccup stretched and sighed and muttered to himself. He was scrubbing at his arms with what looked like a bar of soap. His shoulders hitched and rolled with the movements, making the muscles in his back flex. The water in his hair darkened the bronze color to a rich brown.

The breath rushed from her lungs in a sharp exhale, and Astrid blinked before leaning back into the shadow of the rock. Her cheeks felt warm, though not as warm as the sun bearing down on her hair or the heat stirring in the pit of her belly. She nibbled at her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth as she followed the rivulets of water racing down Hiccup’s back. They curved and halted around lithe muscle, glimmering and winking with rays of light. Her attention was caught by the spray of freckles that exploded from the base of his neck and fanned across his shoulders. She was only now realizing how broad they had become.

He suddenly turned, and she stifled her gasp, pressing behind the cool boulder. Her heart fluttered with the fear of being caught, and with the taboo excitement of her voyeurism. When she attempted to take a deep breath, it shook.

His arms were already a faint pink from the sting she knew the herbal soap left on skin. She imagined the burn of lye against her palms as she ran the cloth-wrapped soap over his collarbone and across his sternum. She’d never noticed before, but he was gaining a faint dusting of reddish hair across his chest, one that disappeared beyond his ribs but thickened again as it approached his bellybutton. 

She swallowed hard. Hiccup would never gain thick bands of muscle around his body like Snotlout, but the faint indents along his stomach revealed a secret strength usually concealed by how loosely his shirts hung about his torso. She wanted to run her fingertips across the pale ridges and valleys. But what she was most surprised by was the fire that licked across her skin as she followed the thatch of hair beneath his navel, leading down to the sharp vee of flesh angling away from his hips.

Astrid forced her eyes closed, her brow furrowing with the sheer effort of enforcing her self control. “Hiccup,” she whispered, willing herself to add volume to her voice. “Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup.” 

She licked her lips. Her hand trembled as she smoothed it absently over the waistband of her skirt. He was turned, and he would spot her soon. There was no going back the way she came, or staying where she was. She had to make her presence known. 

One eye peeked open, just in time for the victim of her perversity to tilt his head back and expose the length of his throat. 

Well….

Maybe just a few moments more.


End file.
